


Lover Of The Light

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But love the one you holdAnd I'll be your goldTo have and to holdA lover of the lightWith skin too tightAnd eyes like marblesYou spin me highSo watch me as I glideBefore I tumble homeward, homewardLover Of The Light by Mumford and Sons





	Lover Of The Light

Kanaya found herself pacing around her respiteblock, wringing her hands and chewing on her shirt sleeves while glancing at the dress she had made specifically for a certain blonde human. Surprisingly Rose hadn't seemed to make any notice whenever Kanaya was able to take a measurement for said dress, of course Rose would have gladly sat for measurements but Kanaya wanted to surprise her with a gift truly from the heart. 

Unfortunately the last time Kanaya had given a girl she liked a dress, it hadn't gone that well. But no time for dwelling on the past, she had to impress a certain Ms Rose Lalonde who happened to be standing in the doorway waiting for her.

“Kanaya are you quite alright? You've been pacing in circles for about five minutes now.” Rose said, her face contorted in concern. 

Kanaya blushed and turned to face away from Rose in embarrassment. She muttered something about having a dress for her under her breath and prayed Rose could hear her. Fortunately by her next actions she had heard the words or at least seen the dress which was tailored to Rose’s personality and tastes. 

Rose fingered the fabric and a smile slowly develops on her face which always makes Kanaya's heart skip a beat as she knows when Rose loves something she makes that face. 

“Kanaya this looks incredible, you impress me with your skills every time I see another creation.”

“That sounds like you are paying me a compliment on your own dress Rose.”

“I most certainly am now could you help me get into the dress or am I as l a lady forced to lace myself up.”

“One should hope you should be able to dress yourself.”

Rose smirked and whisked the dress off of the mannequin, “How did you get my measurements? I hope it was not in a nefarious manner. Now turn around I must get into this garment.”

“I merely guessed as it was intended to be a surprise for that holiday Dave has mentioned as being ‘commercialized to crap’ and ‘a Hallmark holiday’, Valentine’s Day?” She said turning around to give Rose an air of modesty. 

Rose giggled and soon erupted into loud pearls of laughter. Kanaya tilted her head like a puppy who didn’t understand what she was saying. Rose quickly explained why Dave had said that and although Kanaya understood, she just wanted Rose to like the dress.

“I guess I never expected that a gorgeous woman would end up making me a lovely dress or give me anything for Valentine’s Day.” Rose replied to Kanaya’s concerned face. 

“So you enjoy the dress?”

Rose sighed and shook her head at the comment. “Kanaya I love the dress but I am attempting to flirt with you.”

Kanaya sucked in a breath, she hadn’t been expecting this and yet, maybe she had. She was the one who made the dress for a romantic human holiday for this beautiful woman who had captivated her attention every since she had found her guide for Sgrub er Sburb as the humans called it. And suddenly Rose was giving her a kiss with her lips, oh my goodness Rose Lalonde was kissing her and she liked it! 

“Hey Kanaya I’m just returning….. WHAT THE FUCK!” Karkat interrupted them and then ran screaming out the door to find Dave.

Rose and Kanaya exchanged a knowing glance as well as one last kiss before they walked into the common room to show off how beautiful Rose looked in Kanaya’s custom dress.


End file.
